


In which Dust was strangely endearing and other, similar moments

by hollygeorgia5



Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Murder, but it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Well, it wasn't his fault the other looked so cute.(A series of short snippets of the bad sanses sharing kisses)
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	In which Dust was strangely endearing and other, similar moments

Dust was looking oddly cute, in Cross' opinion. And given the situation, Cross was one-hundred percent sure that Dust should not have been cute. 

Now Cross, admittedly, was biased on account of the whole thing where he was in love with Dust. But he was pretty sure the new relationship mess of 'everything you do is perfect and adorable' had more or less passed. 

But Dust was smiling so brilliantly, like he had no cares in the world, and in that moment Cross was so in love with him.

The world stopped for him as they both paused what they were doing and turned to each other. It was amazing and yet so incredibly normal - when did this become normal? - as Dust's teeth pressed against his. 

It was over just as quickly and Dust batted some of his namesake off of his clothes. Really his clothes were covered in dust right now. Which made sense, Dust had just been murdering monsters. And he immediately turned back to the task, rendering his previous (miniscule) attempts to shake off some of the remains utterly useless.

Cross returned to it too, the hack knife that had just a moment ago felt so heavy in his hands just a little lighter. They had a good reason to be clearing this AU.


End file.
